


Guess I'm Into This Now

by dont_reid_into_this



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crack, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_reid_into_this/pseuds/dont_reid_into_this
Summary: Dr Reid discovers something new he didn't know he liked





	Guess I'm Into This Now

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a bunch of asks in reidbyers inbox on tumblr

Spencer was exhausted. It had been a long day at work made worse by having to stay late and he had spent the entire metro ride home with his head leaning against the wall, fighting to stay awake. All he wanted to was to get home, give you a kiss on the forehead, and crawl into bed.  
  
The three flights of stairs heading up to your shared apartment never seemed longer than they did tonight. Spencer felt like he was moving in slow motion the whole way up and fumbled with his key for a moment before opening the door. The sight that greeted his weary eyes had the same effect as an espresso IV.  
  
There you were with your back to him, bent over, wearing one of his button up shirts and a pair of lacy trimmed boy shorts, shaking your rear end in the air. After the initial shock wore off, Spencer realized that your headphones were in and you had no idea he was home.  
  
Spencer watched as you rummaged through a box of antique books that he had recently bought and had yet to have the time to shelve them all. Laughter welled up in his throat as you began to sing along to the song currently playing in your ear, but quickly died down as his brain registered the words coming out of your mouth.  
  
"Hump me! Fuck me! Daddy better make me choke."  
  
Spencer stood open-mouthed and in total shock, his eyes were fixed on the little print hearts hugging your rounded cheeks. You stood back up, and his shirt slipped back down your back, concealing your rear from his prying eyes.  
  
"Hump me! Fuck me-Oh Spence!" You whipped  your ear buds out and set the book you had just selected down on the coffee table, "I didn't hear you come in!"  
  
You pranced over and threw your arms around his neck before getting up on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek, he leaned down automatically to make it easier for you to reach him. His mind was still racing to process what he had just heard you say. Although he attempted to answer you, all that came out was a small groan.  
  
"What was that?" You asked, pulling yourself right against him.  
  
"All I...uh," he cleared his throat before starting again, this time with a confidence he didn't know he had, "All I heard was you giving me some very specific instructions."  
  
Riding his confident high, he pulled you in closer and ground himself against your stomach. Spencer leaned in close to your ear, and whispered in a low voice, "You know, in three years I have never seen you with those tiny little shorts on and the first time I see them they're peeking out at me from underneath one of my own shirts. I think you're trying to give me a heart attack and send me to an early grave."  
  
"Well, it looks like I'm just a couple buttons away from an insurance claim that could change my life forever." You joked as your fingers slowly undid one button as a time, moving down your torso. Spencer followed the trail of your fingers, lightly nipping down your freshly exposed breastbone.  
  
You had never seen this side of your boyfriend before, usually he was sweet, gentle, and indulgent. Now he was demanding and possessive, and you were loving every minute of it.  
  
Spencer's hands smoothed around your back and pulled his shirt off your body before traveling down to your ass, and cupping it gently before sliding down the back of your thighs just enough to lift you up so you could wrap your legs around his waist. A groan escaped your throat as he attacked your neck with wet kisses and soft licks.  
  
All tiredness was gone from Spencer's body as he carried you into your bedroom. He felt you reach for something on your dresser as he carried you to the bed, and quickly realized that it was a bluetooth speaker when a song from your phone flooded the room.  
  
You wound your fingers deeply into his hair as he continued kissing you, his head subconsciously beginning to bob along to the Beyonce song playing over the speaker.  
  
"Driver, roll up the partition fast"  
  
One of his large hands skimmed up your back in time with the music. In response, you dragged your nails along his spine in time with the next line.  
  
"Over there I swear I saw those cameras flash"  
  
Spencer groaned into your mouth from the sheer stimulation your nails provided. Deciding to play along with whatever the two of you had going, he reached down and cupped the back of your thigh again, rubbing his hand inward towards your center in time with the music.  
  
"I've got handprints and footprints on my glass," his hand ran back up to squeeze at your rear.  
  
"Handprints and good grips all on my ass," a loud slap rebounded through the room as Spencer's hand suddenly spanked your ass.  A squeal flew out of your mouth as you registered what had just happened.  
  
You pulled back from the kiss and studied his face: his hair was a mess (your fault), his eyes were wide, his lips kiss-swollen, and his pupils dilated.  
  
"That was new, Spence." You smirked at his obviously ever-increasing arousal.  
  
"Yeah, it was. Can...can I do it again?"  
  
You stared in shock for a moment, had your painfully shy boyfriend really just asked you if he could spank you? You nodded and his palm made contact once again, a low groan rumbled through your chest in response.  
  
Spencer's face was a picture of concentration, and he looked as if he were deep in thought.  
  
"Guess I'm into this now." He observed as he rubbed the sore spot he had left, fully planning to make sure the other cheek received the same treatment  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
